Child's play (English)
by Than Dance-for-Me
Summary: His master's favorite game


Since he was aware Theon Greyjoy had always been a slave. Standing in the market park, the merchant exhibited him until the sun set and at the night he hit him for being skinny, bony and ungainly. No one wanted an slave with those features, excepting Roose Bolton.

Theon was purchased by the Lord of Dreadfort, to fulfill the function of present in the tenth day of the name of his bastard. Ramsay was compassive with Theon, at least when he did not give him "reasons" to mishandle him. The same day that he arrived at his new home he lost a finger, the little finger of his left hand, only for having called him Snow.

Theon learned what to say and what not, he appreciated the few fingers he had left. Between game and game a new finger was disappearing, with the time he became accustomed to the severe pain that the skinning caused him. There was a very special game, the favorite game of his master, the only game that he could not get used.

"The classes of the old Qyburn are boring." The worm shaped lips curled, wet. "Let's play Reek."

"But your father will scold you if you absent of the classes of Maester Qyburn, my Lord." His voice trembled, getting out shrill for the fear. "I- I wanna stay... please... my Lord."

"As you like Reek." The malice with which he said it made him shiver.

Lord Bolton had allowed him assist to the classes of Maester Qyburn, Theon was very grateful for this, those few hours of the morning he ceased to be Ramsay's doll. Theon was attentive of the word of maester while Ramsay slept only and behaved in a hostile manner.

"The classes have already finished, Reek." Ramsay rose. "Now we can play right?"

He moved his head, assenting. Qyburn leaved the room, swallowed saliva, he knew what awaited him if he prevent the desire of his master. A toe, that was the price of his insolence the last time.

"Reek." Ramsay started to say, with a sweet tone in his voice. "Go to the desk."

His master's light eyes shone at the order, Theon froze in a chill. Without wasting time he stood, with a irregular step approached, his rattles were slow by the unbalance of their feet.

"Faster, Reek."

Ramsay came long before he did to the desk, their fingers were hitting impatiently the timber. Theon tried to rush is step, with little success. While waiting, Ramsay unbuckled his belt, Theon already understood what game would be today.

"Get off your pants, Reek."

Theon pulled down his pants, exposing his pale rear and his slender legs. Supported his odd fingers in the desk, holding on tightly to it, anticipating to the blows that would make him scratch the timber.

"Is that the right posture, silly pet?"

"N-no... I'm sorry... My Lord..."

He lifted his heels, holding himself with her toes. Straightened his back and head, drawing his ass backwards.

"You will receive ten strokes as punishment for making me wait for your services. Do you understand?"

Theon let out a little shriek after seeing the thick and heavy leather.

"Yes, my Lord... Reek was bad... Deserves to be punished..."

"Very well, I want you to count each one and be grateful when finished."

The belt hit with strenght his skin, making a snap on the contact. Theon screamed and writhed, he would have fallen if it weren't that he was gripping to the desk with all his might.

"One... My Lord."

"How many? I didn't heard you Reek."

"One, my Lord!"

The leather attacking his skin, each time with less mercy. The tears were accumulating in his cheeks. His voice came out with fear, with effor he could continue the count and stand on tiptoe between the clattering.

"My Lord... Please... I will not do it again... Please." He pleaded desperately, it hurt a lot.

"I don't hear you counting, Reek." Ramsay purred hitting him.

"S-seven, My Lord."

His ass burned, each hit increased the pink hue that had formed. His legs were shaking and he was higgling his hips forward, trying to do his best to keep the position his master liked, ten strokes were more than sufficient.

"Ten, My Lord!" He shouted with relief.

"How you say?"

"Thank you very much, My Lord." He replied wiping his eyes.

Theon gently rubbed his butt, it hurt him every slightest touch. He sniffed when lifting his pants. He stood in his place to hear the slight voice of Ramsay.

"Stay so. I haven't finished with you yet." Ramsay licked his lower lip, staring at Theon's skinny and trembling legs, a hint of lust shone in his eyes. "Come closer, Reek."

With his head down he obeyed, the move was stormy for him. Ramsay stroked his hair at close proximity, Theon with fear gradually rose her head. See those splinters of dirty ice that his master had as eyes continually gave him a jolt.

"Get on your knees."

Theon dropped to his knees. He opened his eyes with greatness at the moment that Ramsay pulled down his pants to his knees and took his cock.

"Suck it."

Theon raised his hands, catching between his palms the cock of his master. His dry lips parted and his tongue get out. Encountering with the stiff tip. His tongue licked along both sides.

"Put it in your mouth."

Theon gave a short groan, his lips landed in the wet skin. His head slipped from back to front, sipping at every turn. His tongue tangled on the trunk, licking in time with the wiggles of his head.

"Look at me, Reek."

His eyes went up at the face of his master, an amused grin danced among the gleamings lips of this. Ramsay pulled his head, his mouth was suddenly filled, hurting him. He was breathing hard, his head was moved involuntarily.

"Very well." Ramsay stroked his cheek. "You've done very well."

He managed to regain control of his breathing when in his mouth was placed the seed of his master. He swallowed and then coughed, the hot liquid burned his throat and placed a salty taste on the palate.

"Show me your teeth."

He opened his mouth, Ramsay's fingers were introduced. His fingertips touched the end of his teeth, gently caressing them. Some of the semen was caught in the separation of their crooked teeth, the foreign nails went between the gaps.

"That will be enough for today."

Happiness invaded Theon, successfully pleased his master and his fingers were still intact.


End file.
